Jaloux !
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: La jalousie, c'est mal. Mais ce qui est encore pire, c'est de parier avec Mairu. Izaya et Shizuo auraient dû le savoir, ils vont l'apprendre. SHIZAYA


_Jaloux !_

_Bla bla bla de début :__ Ceci est donc une révision d'une de mes anciennes fics intitulés OS. J'ai juste fait basculer les contextes et le résultat est assez étrange je dois dire. Autant ça me plait, autant je ne suis pas sur que cela fasse réaliste. Mais on s'en fiche. Chansons du moment, Izaya cover song d'Hiroshi Kamiya et So What de Pink avec prix spécial pour Here We Go de Lemonade Month parce qu'elle me donne la pêche. _

_Remerciements__ : A personne :D A tout ceux qui liront :D A tout les petites perverses de ce monde :D A Mairu & Kururi et aux parents Orihara qui n'ont pas du être heureux tout les jours :D_

_Disclamer __: Aucun des personnages ou des lieux ne sont à moi. Et signez la pétition pour la saison 2, je suis sûr qu'on finira par l'avoir ! _

_Couple __: ShizuoXIzaya. _

_Résumé __: La jalousie, c'est mal. Mais ce qui est encore pire, c'est de parier avec Mairu. Izaya et Shizuo auraient dû le savoir, ils vont l'apprendre. SHIZAYA_

* * *

><p><span>Jaloux !<span>

Mairu admira la rue magnifique. Décidément, Ikeburo était décidément un quartier magnifique, si l'on oubliait les lampadaires et les distributeurs qui avaient tendance à voler tout seul. Elle entendait sa sœur derrière elle pianoter sur le clavier de son téléphone portable. Elle souriait. Un peu plus loin, elle vit que, justement, un distributeur s'envolait. Elle soupira et se poussa sur le coté pour laisser passer son frère et Shizuo, courant l'un derrière l'autre. Décidément, ils n'allaient donc jamais s'arrêter ces deux là. A croire que …

Oh.

Izaya et Shizuo. Elle se maudit pour ne l'avoir pas compris plus tôt.

Elle s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la rue et Kururi lui rentra dedans. Elle ronchonna pour la forme puis chercha le regard de sa cadette.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu as ? »

Mairu n'avait rien, juste une idée absolument géniale. Ikeburo ne serait plus jamais le mal.

« J'ai un plan, Kuru-nee …

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Rien de mal, je te rassure …

- Tu as le sourire que tu réserves à tes plans douteux pour embêter Iza-nii … »

Mairu ressemblait peu à son frère, mais elle possédait au moins une intelligence et une esprit aussi vif que le sien.

« Tu sais que Shizuo est super beau quand on le regarde bien ? »

Le regard flamboyant quitta l'écran pour se poser sur elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire et bougea une pièce sur l'échequier.

« Pardon ?

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Je me disais ces derniers temps qu'il fallait que je devienne une femme … Et j'ai pensé à Shizuo-san.

- T'es complètement folle. »

_Au moins on est deux,_ songea-t-elle.

« Folle ou pas, j'ai bien envie de le voir … dans l'intimitée. »

Son plan était risqué, mais pour le moment, vu le regard froid et les poings serrés de son frère, il marchait.

« Laisse tomber, il t'étranglera avant.

- Je prends le risque. Tu veux parier que j'y arriverai ?

- Pourquoi je ferai un pari avec toi ?

- Tu n'as rien à perdre.

- Laisse tomber. »

Borné. Très borné.

Elle eut un sourire et sortit de l'appartement sans faire attention aux cris derrière elle. Elle avait un plan merveilleux.

Elle fit irruption chez Shizuo à huit heures du soir et ferma la porte derrière elle. Surpris, Shizuo n'eut pas le temps de la mettre à la porte.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ?

- Inutile de faire l'innocent ! J'ai très bien compris ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Izaya ! Je ne suis pas bête tu sais, je sais très bien pourquoi vous vous courez après comme ça ! »

Pas conne la frangine, l'entendit-il marmonner pendant qu'il rougissait. Décidément, elle voyait de plus en plus juste et cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

« On lui fait croire qu'on a couché ensemble et il viendra vers toi, comme le jaloux qu'il est déjà. »

Elle remarqua le sourire et les yeux étonnés du blond. C'était marrant comme plan.

" T'es bien la sœur de ton frère toi …

- Je prends ça comme un compliment. »

Le jeu venait de débuter.

Elle ne retourna à l'appartement que le lendemain matin, les cheveux détachés et un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Elle croisa le regard de Kururi, assise en tailleur sur le canapé. Elle s'installa en face d'elle et remit ses vêtements en place.

" Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue, mais par TA faute, j'ai du passer la nuit avec un Iza-nii encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. J'ai du écouter TOUTES ses lamentations, ses cris, sa rage envers toi, ses envies de meurtres, et j'en passe. Je vous déteste tout les deux.

Mairu ne répondit pas tout de suite et soupira.

" Tu as fini ?"

Kururi baissa les yeux. Sa sœur ne changeait jamais.

" Kuru-nee, si tu savais … Shizuo-san est incroyable … Tellement différent ! Attentionné, gentil et charmeur … J'étais surprise mais c'était tellement bon …

- Et ? »

Un livre tomba sur le plancher. Kururi se retourna et vit son frère et sa main tremblante. Il venait de sortir de sa chambre et avait tout entendu. Le sourire de Mairu s'élargit. Elle lui sourit.

" Ça ne va pas Iza-nii ?

- Je sors. J'ai... Un truc a faire."

En deux temps, trois mouvements, il n'était plus là. Mairu croisa les doigts pendant que Kururi secouait la tête.

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour d'Ikeburo : Shizuo et Izaya sortaient ensemble. Le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche des habitants du quartier fut : "ENFIN !«

Dans son coin, une petite collégienne souriait de satisfaction. Elle adorait jouer les Cupidons.

" N'empêche, déclara Shinra un bon mois après, alors qu'ils étaient réunis dans le restaurant de sushi russe. On se demandait quand est ce que vous alliez sauter le pas.

- Tu avais remarqué ? s'étonna Shizuo.

- En même temps, vous n'étiez pas discret … » souffla Kadota.

Mairu avança la main vers le plat de pain. Elle était contente pour son idiot de frère, mais cherchait toujours le moyen de lui dire le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans toute cette histoire. Elle toucha la main de Shizuo sans faire attention et lui sourit.

" Pardon...

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Shizuo avec un sourire.

- Eh ! s'exclama le brun. Tu la touches plus. La seule personne que tu dois toucher maintenant, c'est moi.

- Je ne l'ai jamais touché, pouffa le garde du corps.

- Pardon ? Mais si, juste avant que ...

- C'était une mise en scène, déclara sa soeur. J'avais décidé de te rendre jaloux parce que tu ne te bougeais pas. Alors, j'ai inventé un plan, je t'ai menti sur toute la ligne.

- Et tu t'es fais avoir comme un idiot, » conclu Shizuo.

Vu le regard que son frère lui lança, Mairu crut bon de sortir de table pour ne pas se faire tuer de suite. Izaya est un rancunier.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bla bla bla de fin<span>__ : Remercions tous Erika d'exister, tout simplement. Je pense que Mairu est, elle aussi, yaoiste dans l'âme. Un jour, les yaoistes domineront le monde ! Mais pas demain, y a le prochain tome de Viewfinder qui sort. (ne faites pas attention) _

_Reviews ? _


End file.
